<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solid Gold by belivaird_st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771394">Solid Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st'>belivaird_st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Therese hasn’t been around for work reasons. Carol gets her chance to find themselves again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird/Therese Belivet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solid Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese held onto Carol as she felt her nose touch her temple, her lips brushing cheekbone with a smirk forming at the corners of her mouth. Therese closed her eyes and sighed once Carol pressed a kiss; wrapping her in a hug. </p><p>“I haven’t seen you all day. All week, really,” the older woman spoke between their mouths with one arm draped along the waist of her lady’s black turtleneck. Carol pulled back and Therese ran her hand up along the cotton sleeve of olive blouse. </p><p>“I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere,” she said.</p><p>Their jobs were far from their minds as they ended upstairs with Therese crossing Carol’s wrists together above her head necking her right on the bed. Carol growled out with pleasure feeling the soft weight of Therese’s breasts on top of her; a thrust of her pelvis with fabrics of clothing worn between. Carol giggled when Therese bit her chin before releasing their hands. They helped each other undress and held each other naked. </p><p>A gold chain of a cross hung around Therese’s neck that caught Carol’s eye.</p><p>“Haven’t seen you wear that before,” she rolled out from underneath Therese’s inner thigh peering up at the dangling jewelry.</p><p>“Had this when I was baby. Thought I might wear it again,” Therese murmured, pulling herself aside to lay next to Carol on the sheets.</p><p>“Feeling religious, are we?” Carol snuck a final kiss on Therese’s abdomen before pushing herself back up in level position. </p><p>“Nuns raised me.” Therese watched Carol take the cross with her index finger and thumb; rubbing the smooth, solid gold. </p><p>“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you turned out right,” Carol chuckled. </p><p>Therese grinned, holding onto Carol as they laid together in bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>